Genny's Go-To Diner
Genny's Go-To Dinner Diner, now known as "Gen" or "Go Die", was an abandoned diner in Vepturegeng. It was located on the Huntington Beach Pier, and was positioned near "Dick's Master Bait Shop", “Bowman and Son’s Fish Market”, and “Café de la Jetée”. It served as Gene O. Saad's headquarters until it was confirmed to be his hideout, and it was subsequently demolished. Gene had since used stolen property from Nightmare Fuel's Fear Fair as his base of operations. Description Damage and Vandalism * Many of the neon lights occasionally flicker out, and some of them are completely dead. * Red paint is worn off of some of the wooden boards on the exterior. * There is a hole in one of the exterior walls, which is barely patched by an unpainted wooden plank. * Paint is wearing off of the gigantic shrimp sign, with the black base coat and unpainted wood visible. * A gray substance is leaking out of the white-painted planks on the exterior. * Various chunks have broken off of wood areas, including a sign. Wooden boards that were once used to block off the door have been removed, and a fallen sign lies near the door. * Stickers for various sports teams have been applied across the exterior, including the Lakers and high school teams. * Various Emoji stickers have been applied throughout the exterior: these include ��, ��, ��, ��️‍��, ��, ��, ��, ♥️, ��, ��, ��, ��, ��, ➡️, ��, ��, ��, ��, ��, ��, ��, �� and ��. * Other stickers have been applied to the interior, including an anime girl taking off her top, a woman in lingerie and fishnets, “Hoes Mad” in the style of a Spongebob Squarepants opening, a “retarded Spongebob” sticker, a woman spreading her legs, Spongebob Squarepants pointing to his crotch and saying “It ain’t gonna suck itself”, two power outlets having sexual intercourse, a sticker of Santa Claus with sunglasses and a marijuana blunt captioned “Did it for the Ho’s”, an emoji masturbating another emoji, an emoji “flashing“, an emoji with an erection, an emoji ejaculating, and many more. * Many plates, dishes, bottles, cups, and picture frames have been cracked or shattered. * Some of the seats and tables have been knocked down and torn up. * Knives, cleavers, and machetes have been lodged in many of the walls, seats, tables, photos, and a dartboard. * Fish, crab, and shrimp blood are splattered on some of the walls, along with some egg yolks. Staff and Workers Former * Jenny Fine (Owner) * Chef Genaro (Chef, deceased) * Chef Fresno (Chef, deceased) * Hutch Asperger (Chef, deceased) * Ivor Linus (Waiter, deceased) Current * Gene O. Saad (Owner) * Hans Berger (Chef) * Shaw Etta (Chef) * ”Putrid” Peter Oldman (Chef) * ”Graybeard” Edgar Teakwood (Chef) * Hamm “Fortnight” Berger (Chef) * “Fish” Oscar N. Chipotle (Chef) * Alfresco E. Neumann (Waiter) * “Captain” Jacob Dee (Waiter) * Sebastian ”Sigma” Bale (Waiter) * Jade P. Washington (Waiter) * Michael Waco (Waiter) Quotes Trivia * Gene did not steal the restaurant; his grandmother is Jenny Fine, who gave him permission to take ownership of the diner. Category:Locations Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:Vepturegeng Category:Destroyed